I Love You Too
by LittleVegeBul
Summary: A B/V One-Shot Story! Summary: Will Bulma ever hear the words I Love You from the boy she loves most or will she die alone without those words heard?


_**A B/V One-Shot Story!**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **N/A: This story is years after theBuu Saga!**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Dont Own Dbz Or The Characters They All Belong To Akira Toriyama!**_

* * *

Years have passed since the Buu's came, Bulma and Vegeta were never the same.  
They have two children now Trunks and Bulla, Bulla is about 2 years old and well trunks is 15,the two dont get along, Bulla is always making fun of his brother infront of his friends, and well Trunks he knows if he does something Bulla will tell  
their parents, so he decidesto leave her alone

Bulma is happy with her children, there both handfuls but she loves them even if thy are a little naughty sometimes, she doesnt have to worry about Trunks anymore he's old enough to take care of himself, but that doesnt mean she doesnt have to do ANYTHING  
for him.  
Bulma is sad about what happened with Vegeta, yes, she was still upset at him, but she knows one day she'll forgive him.

And Vegeta hmmmm he trains Trunks more often and sometimes takes his little angel to the park, but thats only if shes really bugging him about it.  
He loves both of them equally, okay so maybe not that equally he maybe likes Bulla just a tad bit more but he loves his son too of course.

"Twunks-Kun! Come wight here! I nweed youu!" Yelled Bulla from the living room

"What do you want now, are my friends here and you wanna tell them something stupid or embarrassing!" Yelled Trunks from the kitchen

"Nwoo, come yere wight now!" She whined

"Alright alright, whats up?" He asked ashecame to the living room and sat next to her

"Mommy is sick and we nweed tooooo heeeelllppp heeeerrr!" She said pulling his blue hair(N/A yes blue hair because in DragonBallSuper mirai trunks has blue hair)

"Wha? Moms sick! How do you know that...?" He asked confused

"Daddy wass thwceaming about it fwom his room!" She told him

* * *

Vegeta looked against the wall he was too afraid something would happen to his Bulma, yes HIS Bulma, she was sick and he doesnt know what to do.

Bulma and him havent been the same after Buu came, yes he regretted almost killing Goku and yes wanting to be evil again, but why is she still angry at him it was so long ago, Vegeta's thoughts were disturbed by someone knocking on his bedroom door

"Yes what?" Vegeta asked coldly

"Um its about sir, she wants to see you!" She said calmly

Vegeta was surprised Bulma wanted to see him he stared at the wall once again and then glanced at the door, he walked towards it and walked out ignoring the girl that called him

Vegeta went downstairs to the nursery room and asked what room she was in, they told him she was in the last room down the hall and he nodded and left

When he was there he slowly opened the door, he saw her staring out the window, her eyes watery and emotional, once Bulma heard a noise she looked at Vegeta

They were staring at each other, Vegeta's eyes with fear and Bulmas eyes with sadness

"Hey Vegeta!" She whispered and then started to cry

"Bulma, whats wrong? Why're you crying?" He asked as he went towards her

"Vegeta... Hold meplease!" She pleaded

Vegeta sat beside her picked her up and put her in his lap, he stared at her in confusion

"Vegeta i told the doctors to not tell you because i wanted to tell you myself " she said quietly

She was now in his lap staring at him, he looked afraid "Vegeta im g-gonna d-die soon..." She whispered

Vegeta couldnt believe his ears, the woman of his life was telling him that she was gonna d-d-die h-how is that possible

"What?" He asked looking at her

"Vegeta my time is up, my lifes gonna be over, please Vegetatell trunks and bulla after im dead i dont want them to be sad!" She whispered against his chest

"I Love You Vegeta, never forget that okay?" She said looking at him, she couldnt believe her eyes, he was actually crying, did he love her that much that he would start to cry

Vegeta started to cry _'when was the last time i cried? Wow i cant even remember! Haha im crying over a woman, No not just a woman, MY woman, im crying over MY woman'_ he thought

"I LOVE all of them please tell everyone i love them... Please... Andplease remember the one i loved most... You! I love you more t-than anyone e-else i-in t-this world, yes these are my last words Vegeta... I Love You please never  
forget that..." She said, she wanted to hear him say i love you too but she knew him better than that  
 _ **  
**_

"B-Bulma I..." He was gonna continue but Bulma fell right into his lap, he now knew she was gone, yah she was gone for good, how  
was he gonna tell Bulla and Trunks... Right now he didnt care, he started to cry so hard

For hours Vegeta sat there, he didnt even know how long but he knew he didnt want Bulma out of his arms

Vegeta looked outside and puthis hand on the window "im sorry i never told you how much i cared... I love you more than anyone else in this world and now youre gone, im sorry i never told you these words you mustbe hurt that your ownhusband  
hasnt told you how he felt aboutyou... I didnt even get to kiss you before you died im sorry for everything wrong that ive done... Bulma i love you" he whispered still his one hand on the window and looking at the sky

"Yah I Love You" he whispered once again

Vegeta saw a dead/angel Bulmaon the other side of the glass her hand where his is, she smiled "I Love You Too Vegeta" with that she blew off with the wind!

Vegeta then looked at the dead Bulma in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips he didnt care if she was dead,cause for a moment while he kissedher he felt her kiss right back 

* * *

_**Awwwww i cried while writing this!**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **Hope you liked it, it was my first One-Shot fanfic!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Please R &R!**_

LVB❤️


End file.
